


The One with the Eggs

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Armitage Hux, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien self-hatred?, Aliens, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Coming Untouched, Crack Treated Seriously, Egg Laying, Eggs, Hux is repressed as hell, M/M, No mpreg, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slut Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Xeno, Xenophilia, egg eating, the author would like to apologize, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: Hux turned on his heel, but hardly made it two steps before running straight into Kylo Ren. He knew his face betrayed his dismay. He didn’t have time for this.“I apologize, Ren, but I must be on my way.” Hux stepped to the side and Ren stepped in front of him again. Hux shivered as he felt another dropping sensation inside himself. This time the ‘drop’ completed its path — the inside of his pants was wet, cold gel trickling at a glacial pace down his thighs. Of course, that was nothing compared to what lay ahead. “Ren,” He said sharply. His voice was higher, raising in pitch the way it always did when he was panicked. “I am ill. Let me through.”Ren spoke through his ridiculous helmet, voice distorted. “We have a meeting.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	The One with the Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely cursed. Hello! I disappeared because work has been hell and now I'm back with egg porn, as voted for on twitter. The only warning that applies aside from 'holy mother of god read the tags' is that there is a one-sentence mention of Kylo worrying that Hux will continue after Kylo asks him to wait, but Hux waits.  
> [Kylux Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YRMYaT5fte0cPWH5UVGW5?si=J3LTK6tkRyqlKb_taM7eHg)

Hux stood reviewing the latest reports from engineering using Starkiller Base’s command room holoscreens when he felt the tell-tale drop in his groin. It wasn’t time. His stomach was round and tight, the curve of it hidden well beneath his greatcoat, but by his calculations he should have nine more hours. At that time he would be on scheduled leave and recorded as off-base. His cycle was early. It was coming on fast, too. His skin prickled as the ambient temperature seemed to drop. The room wasn’t getting colder, he knew. _He_ was. Ilum was no easy place to be half-reptilian, and now that unsavory half of his genealogy was rearing its head far before he had set aside time to deal with it.

“Mitaka.”

“Yes, sir?”

“You have the bridge. I am not to be disturbed.”

“S-sir? The bridge? I mean, yes sir.”

Hux turned on his heel, but hardly made it two steps before running straight into Kylo Ren. He knew his face betrayed his dismay. He didn’t have time for this.

“I apologize, Ren, but I must be on my way.” Hux stepped to the side and Ren stepped in front of him again. Hux shivered as he felt another dropping sensation inside himself. This time the ‘drop’ completed its path — the inside of his pants was wet, cold gel trickling at a glacial pace down his thighs. Of course, that was nothing compared to what lay ahead. “Ren,” He said sharply. His voice was higher, raising in pitch the way it always did when he was panicked. “I am ill. Let me through.”

Ren spoke through his ridiculous helmet, voice distorted. “We have a meeting.”

Of course this would be the first time in the five years Hux had known the infuriating man that Ren would be arsed keep an appointment. Hux made a mental note not to schedule anything important so close to the timing of this regretful bodily function again. It had been hubris. “It will have to wait,” Hux snapped. “Message me your briefing and I’ll respond when I’m able.” Another drop, and this time he shuddered, unconsciously pressing a hand to his stomach. His pants were soaked. The stain would begin to leak through his trousers soon. It might even drip onto the floor. He needed to get back to his quarters. He was beginning to consider shooting Ren where the Knight stood just to escape the room.

“It cannot wait.” Ren’s modulated voice left no room for argument, and he took a step forward, intending to force Hux back. Then Ren’s helmet tilted down, looking at Hux’s hand where it was still clasped against the front of his coat. “Your fingers are blue.”

Hux clenched his fists and shoved them in his pockets, unwilling to address the change in his coloration, and lighting on an idea. A means of salvation. “Walk with me then. Brief me on the way.”

Ren, thank the Stars, was amenable to that and stood aside. Hux stalked past him and the Knight fell in step with him. Hux planned to dash into his quarters when they arrived there and lock Ren out. It wouldn’t be unlike Ren to tear the door off after that, but...one problem at a time.

As they took the halls together toward the General’s suite, Hux’s pace even more clipped than usual, Ren began droning on about his last mission. He believed he had located part of the map to Skywalker, a goal that was at the forefront of his and Snoke’s plans, and one that Hux didn’t care a lick about. Let the old heroes stay hidden as Starkiller was completed.

“Yes, all right. We’ll return to the Finalizer once the base is operational,” Hux agreed. If Snoke wanted that map, he really had no choice after all but to indulge Ren’s whims. Hux feigned listening to Ren’s continued ramblings as best as he could, feeling another sickening rush of fluids in his nether regions, this one accompanied by a worrying flutter of electricity, ignored nerve endings asserting themselves. Demanding attention. At least his beloved coat hid the dark wet stain spreading in his trousers, just like it hid the changes in his body. No one questioned the need for a coat on an ice-planet, either.

They turned the corner and his door was in sight. Hux felt so cold he was a little surprised his breath wasn’t fogging up like it did outdoors. As long as he could make it back to his quarters and lock Ren out before —

Hux stopped short and listed to the side, leaning against the wall with a bitten-off groan. He screwed his eyes shut and grimaced. His hands clutched at his abdomen again. He tried to hold back the inevitable process his body had authorized without him, clenching his muscles, and was rewarded with a sharp cramp. Sweat beaded up on his brow. Something much more substantial than fluid was on its way.

“Hux?” Ren’s voice. “Hux, what’s—“

Hux pushed himself up to standing and all but ran the final five steps to his quarters, keying the door open and entering without a backward look. He went to his bed and switched on the warming pad beneath the sheets and the built-in heat lamp above, sighing at the immediate difference they made as he stood near them, the panicked tightness in his spine easing.

His door closed behind him, and the lock activated. Ren’s voice spoke up, unmodulated — he had removed his helmet, and there was a tinge of real concern in his voice. It might be laughable, if this weren’t so mortifying. “Hux, what’s happening with you?”

“Get out,” Hux snapped, wanting excruciatingly to undress himself and crawl into bed.

Ren moved closer instead, walking to the side and studying him with those wide brown eyes. Hux never truly got used to seeing Ren. Beneath the mask, he was so...human. _That makes one of us_.

Ren’s face distorted in wonder, plush lips falling open. “You’re a xeno. What kind?”

Hux scowled at him. “Didn’t Snoke already give you a reprimand for reading my mind?”

“I’m allowed to if I think you’re hiding something. You aren’t human. Isn’t that the Order’s whole deal?”

“The Order is not the Empire.”

“Oh my bad, I must have forgotten all the xenos serving on the Finalizer, and here on base. A poster for diversity.”

Hux ground his teeth, snarling, “The Empire cared if it’s people were human. The Order cares if they _look_ human.”

“That’s not a difference.”

“It obviously, obviously is, now get OUT— unh,” Hux crumpled and sat hard on the edge of his bed to avoid falling to the floor completely. The ovipositor tucked inside his gut throbbed, thickening, ready to emerge. He needed to push soon.

Ren rushed to his side, putting gloved hands on his shoulders. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m not hurt. Leave.”

“I’m not leaving.”

Hux stared up at Ren in angry disbelief. Though, of course the man had the gall. “Why?”

  
  


“I want to see this.” Kylo grinned. “Consider it my fee for keeping your little secret.”

He’d always known there was something off about Hux, something _interesting_ beneath that pompous exterior. Hux’s face moved through all the stages of grief in the span of a few seconds, landing at resigned acceptance. Kylo reached out and summoned the chair from Hux’s desk to his bedside, the legs screeching across the floor, and then flopped down into it and clapped his hands onto his knees.

Hux glared at him, thinking loudly. _Obnoxious_.

Kylo watched as Hux painstakingly shed his coat and uniform, hanging the coat up like something precious and throwing the uniform aside in a pile instead of folding it, wincing at his dripping trousers. Kylo leaned in, looking at Hux with rapt attention. It took a moment for his brain to make sense of what he was seeing: a humanoid body with pale skin going blue at the extremities. No nipples, no penis, no testicles. A distended belly and featureless slit between the thighs, leaking an impressive amount of viscous blue gel.

“That sort of looks female,” Kylo mused.

“If you are not going to refrain from inane thoughts at least keep them to yourself.”

“Human female. You know what I mean.”

“What a way to reveal you’ve never seen a ‘human female’ unclothed.”

“I haven’t seen _anyone_ like you before.” Squinting, Kylo flipped through Hux’s active thoughts like a deck of cards, looking for a hint. The answers were almost always there near the surface, when prompted. No ripping and tearing necessary. Kylo was not disappointed this time. “You’re a kriffing halfbreed.” Kylo frowned. “And you’re in pain.” It wasn’t pure. Pain shot through with ribbons of something dark and sour, and growing flashes of something hot. Kylo drank it in.

“Good eye,” Hux snarled. “Once again, your powers of observation....” his retort was lost. He grunted, a hand coming to his swollen midsection. He sat down on his bed. When he looked up at Kylo again, Kylo saw the whites of his eyes dulling into blue.

Kylo shifted in his seat, uncomfortable in turn as he sensed the edge of Hux’s discomfort radiating off of him. “Can I help?”

“By leaving.”

“I’m not leaving you like this.”

“I wouldn’t BE like this if you weren’t— fuck,” Hux hissed, twitching. His knees widened and then he froze, unnaturally still, his expression vacant. Concentrating.

“So there is something that helps. What is it?”

“Ren...”

“You’re hurt. You’re sick?”

“No.”

“This can’t be natural. What’s the benefit?”

“The benefit is that the pursuit of pleasure and the avoidance of discomfort are both good motivators to do what you must to continue the species.”

“This is sexual?” Kylo asked blankly, shocked. He felt rather stupid in retrospect, looking at the glistening fluid running down Hux’s legs.

“Yes,” Hux ground out, looking like the words hurt him. “I’ve got to lay my eggs.”

“Eggs,” Kylo repeated. “How often?”

“Every 40 standard days.”

“Let me help.”

“I already told you, you can help by leav—” Kylo pulled off his outer robe, and Hux stopped short. Kylo loosened his belt. “What are you doing?” Hux snapped.

“Helping.” Kylo divested himself of his tunic, standing with his chest bared. Another warm flare came off of Hux’s mind, molten bronze and burning-sweet, as soothing as a heat lamp. Desire, Kylo realized. It had been a while since he felt that from someone else. Hux was practically glowing with it, even as his face turned almost monstrous with exaggerated disgust.

“Hells, you’re a xenophile. I should have guessed.” Hux spat.

“How would you have guessed?”

“You’re pathetic enough.”

“Look who’s talking,” Ren returned easily. “You lock yourself in your own quarters ‘every forty standard days’ so no one sees what you are.”

Hux flinched. His lips were going blue now, the pink darkening, purpling. The blue tinge in his skin, the absence of any rosy hue, made his hair look even brighter. A study in contrast.. “The Order cannot be helmed by someone inhuman,” Hux said stiffly.

“But it is,” Kylo told him, feeling himself smile at the absurdity of it. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to lay eggs _into_ someone?”

Dual emotions came off Hux like cloying perfume again, muddled desire and revulsion. They warred. Hux hissed, jerking suddenly, jumping as if he wanted to flee. But there was nowhere to flee to. The slit between his thighs was coming open as something big pushed out. The flesh inside Hux’s body was a vibrant, dark blue. The organ that had just made itself known was a cock of sorts, Kylo saw. Long and thick, with a rounded flat head bisected by a long, dripping slit.

“That part of you likes the idea,” Kylo said innocently.

“Anyone who would want something so disgusting—” Hux began, and then stopped short, his hands coming to his belly and then away, curling into fists on the edge of the bed so tight his knuckles went white.

“Eggs coming?” Kylo asked. “You’ve got someone disgusting right here, if you wanted to make use of that. Going once.”

Hux gaped at him.

“Going twice.”

“Hells. If you tell anyone anything, I’ll murder you.”

“That’s a fucking deal,” Kylo kicked off his boots and stood, shucking down his leggings. His cock was half-hard already, and bobbed up.

Hux made a strangled noise at the sight of that, and turned it into a cough before asking, “Are you up to date with your patch?”

Kylo turned so Hux could see the bright little silver square stuck on his left shoulder. “Asking if I’m shooting blanks? Yes, sir.”. Then, soft wonder made the base of his skull feel fuzzy, “Hux, you can’t...get...?”

Hux flushed darker blue across his cheekbones. “No. But I don’t want them fertilized.” Hux’s eyes flitted around the room beyond Kylo as if looking for a sign there. “All right. We should...the bed.”

“Yes,” Kylo agreed.

Hux clambered backward and Kylo joined him beneath the warm light of the lamps. Soothing on a planet like Ilum, even if your temperature was self-regulating. Kylo found himself facing the flat head of Hux’s cock, and he bent down to lick into the slit the organ had come from.

“What are you doing?” Hux nearly shrieked, reaching down and clawing at Kylo’s shoulder, grabbing his hair.

“You taste good,” Kylo said. “Mineral-ish, but good.” Kylo sent him an image — licking a stone pulled from a cold clear stream. Hux shook his head as if that would shake Kylo out of his mind.

“That’s not necessary.”

“Can I, anyway?” Kylo raised a hand and held up two fingers to make his meaning clear.

A muscle in Hux’s jaw worked. “If you must.”

Kylo slid two fingers into Hux without resistance, and Hux made a sound low in his throat. “You’re so cold.” Kylo pressed his fingers in to the knuckles, feeling around. “Can you carry eggs, too? I mean, could you?”

“That chamber is meant to fertilize them. To take seed in. We won’t….” Hux moaned when Kylo pushed his fingers up and stroked his front wall where the ovipositor continued inside, the girthy structure harder than the rest of his flesh. It pulsed. He batted Kylo’s hand away a moment later, scowling. The slick on Kylo’s fingers was blue. “There are three sexes in native Arkanans. Sperm, eggs. The third type carries.” Kylo sensed something unpleasant in Hux’s mind again, something related to disgust. The same sour taste. Shame. Hux continued, “Offspring of humans and Arkanans are supposed to be infertile, but just in case, you can keep your cock to yourself.”

“Twilek-human halfbreeds aren’t infertile,” Kylo said. “Where did you learn that? The Empire?”

“All the more reason to be careful. You are making this incredibly clinical.”

“Oh, did you want it to be...unclinical? I’m sorry. You look beautiful tonight.”

Hux scoffed. “Never mind.”

Kylo leaned in, pausing to give Hux time to object, and when Hux only looked away, began to lap at him again. Hux writhed. A bulge appeared at the base of the organ and Hux gasped. Kylo caught a snippet from his mind, a panicked stream of consciousness — _wrong disgusting mutant freak_. Kylo chased those words away with his tongue, replacing them with hot static. He licked and sucked at Hux’s throbbing ovipositor, tasting him, going down his shaft and then dipping into the front of the slit where the jutting organ had opened it.

 _Blue_.

“Get out of my head.”

 _There are advantages to having me in your head right now. Did you know you’re blue? Inside. And you’ve got these little silver marks, like inside-freckles_ \--

“I don’t know why you’re insisting on doing this.”

_Does it feel good?_

“Ren—“

 _I know it does. Especially like this_. Ren poked his tongue inside next to the base of the ovipositor and Hux shuddered, his nerves lighting up.

“I just haven’t. Done this.”

Kylo pulled off. “Ever?”

“Not with...mouths.”

“What about the eggs?”

“I haven’t laid them inside someone before, if you must know.” One of Hux’s hands lifted toward his belly again and then fell back to the sheets. “And it’s past time. Hands and knees.” Kylo obeyed, crawling into place below the glow of the heat lamps. Hux sat up, clambering into place behind him. “Lube, side table.”

Kylo tugged the drawer open with the Force and levitated the bottle into Hux’s outstretched hand. Hux uncapped it, slicking his fingers. He circled Kylo’s rim before pushing in. He started with one, but quickly added a second. Kylo breathed in and out slowly, forcing himself to relax. It’d been too long since he’d had anything like this. Not since Ren… Hux added a third digit, derailing the thought. He crooked them, seeking out Kylo’s prostate. Kylo’s hips jerked when he found it, his prick dripping onto Hux’s sheets as those fingertips rubbed him inside. Too soon, Hux’s fingers withdrew, and the next thing that pushed against Kylo’s twitching hole was thick and blunt.

“Wait,” Kylo said, his pulse suddenly quickening. He almost expected Hux to push in anyway -- cruelty was the status quo between them, after all -- but Hux stilled. “I want to lay on my back.”

“It will be easier for you this way,” Hux argued, and Kylo waited stubbornly. Hux sat back on his haunches. “Fine.”

Kylo turned over, looking apprehensively at the large ovipositor standing erect between Hux’s slim thighs. It seemed bigger now that it was about to go inside him. And bluer. The bulge at the base of it was about the size of a billiard ball from the table in the officers’ lounge. Kylo spread his legs again. Hux did not move into place.

“You _have_ done this before, Ren?” Hux asked, eyes boring into him. The whites were solidly blue, and the green irises almost seemed to glow in the lowlight of the room. “Not this exactly, I mean, but….”

“Yes. It’s just been a while.”

Hux sighed, looking like he was weighing something in his mind. Kylo brushed up against it and found that same sour discomfort. Seething self-hatred. He pulled back mentally, giving Hux space. At length, Hux spoke. “The substance that I’m secreting contains enzymes that should relax you. In theory. I haven’t tried it before, but we’re not so different.” Hux’s face twisted. “ _I’m_ evidence of that. So it should work for you.”

“Okay,” Kylo breathed. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Hux sat up on his knees, scooting closer and bracing himself on his hands, careful not to touch Kylo’s skin as though he intended to be through with this with as little contact as possible. The blunt head of his cock rubbed up against Kylo’s hole again, and instead of pushing, Hux simply rubbed there, rocking back and forth. Kylo breathed deep when he felt what Hux meant -- a pleasant tingling at his entrance, starting small and then building until his body couldn’t help but open to Hux.

Hux slipped inside, the stretch drawing an involuntary moan up Kylo’s throat. The intrusion felt huge, but the burn was minimal. Pleasant, even. The tingling sensation spread, racing through Kylo like wildfire until even his fingers and toes were buzzing. It was like licking a live wire. Hux cursed under his breath, and Kylo opened his eyes. Hux had his own screwed tightly shut, his face sort of pinched, lips thinned. His posture was stiff, frozen. Kylo wondered whether Hux’s organ was more sensitive than his. Carefully, slowly, he put a hand on Hux’s hip. Hux’s eyes flew open, his gaze sharp. Kylo waited. Hux’s expression softened. Kylo tugged at his hip, and Hux pushed in smoothly to the bulge at his cock’s base -- _the egg_ , Kylo thought, fighting the urge to blush.

“Is this--?” Hux asked.

“Good,” Kylo said. Hux’s body was warming. His hip was still cool to the touch, but not cold, and his cock quickly adjusted to match Kylo’s internal temperature.

Then Kylo felt firm pressure at his entrance again, like a thumb pressing into him around Hux’s girth but on all sides at once. Either Hux was pushing the bump into him or the egg was moving up the shaft. Kylo couldn’t rightly say. The firm lump of the egg stretched Kylo’s hole into a tight, fragile circle. Kylo cried out, more from fear than pain, because this was too much, surely the skin there would tear, but then the egg popped through. It travelled up Hux’s shaft smoothly once it cleared the ring of muscle at Kylo’s entrance. It reached the head of Hux’s cock, and Kylo couldn’t help but imagine that long slit at the end stretching open around it as a worry-line appeared between Hux’s orange brows, and then it rolled free. The sensation morphed into strange, weighty fullness inside him. Kylo’s stress evaporated, ebbing into ridiculous satiety. He realized he was covered in sweat, and breathing hard.

Hux released a breath Kylo hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It was ragged. His eyes looked shiny. “One,” he rasped.

Kylo trailed a hand down his own chest to his stomach, almost startled to find it still flat. Though of course they were nowhere near finished. Kylo looked at the bloated curve of Hux’s belly with deepening awe and terror.

“How many are there?”

“It’s not always the same,” Hux said evasively. “You won’t take them all.”

Kylo sniffed, his anxiety turning over into offense. “You think I can’t?”

“This clutch feels bigger than normal,” Hux said, sounding almost embarrassed. “Are you, er, ready?”

“Do your worst.”

The second egg seemed easier than the first, and Hux lost some of the frigidness in the line of his neck and shoulders, letting his head drop and mouth go soft, lips parted. A third followed. When it rolled out into Kylo’s body, a gush of cool fluid accompanied it that made Kylo shiver and grunt.

“Sorry,” Hux gasped.

“What was--”

“It’s nothing. Lubrication. There will be more of it after every few of them. If you’d fucked me first it would contain your seed.”

Before Kylo could digest that, the fourth egg stretched him, and then immediately the fifth. The sensation of them traveling up inside him together made him writhe and moan. He moved to put his hands on Hux’s shoulders and then stopped, forcing them down to claw at the sheets instead. When the sixth egg passed from Hux’s ovipositor into Kylo the weight felt more...urgent, somehow. He felt heavy inside. His cock jutted up between his legs in an angry red line, leaking profusely. It ached for attention. Kylo thought he might come without touching it, if he resisted.

“Don’t you want to thrust?” Kylo asked.

“It’s not necessary,” Hux said stiffly. He’d hardly moved since pushing himself inside Kylo’s body, hardly made a sound. He grunted now as another cool rush of fluid came.

Kylo brushed his mind. “But you want to.” Hux said nothing. Kylo rocked his hips up as much as he could as the seventh egg stretched him, and Hux hissed. The eighth and ninth came in quick succession, and everything blurred. The fullness in him grew. Kylo rocked himself on Hux until Hux muttered another curse under his breath and started to thrust. Kylo thought that the emergence of the eggs was quicker then, as though rutting encouraged it.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kylo groaned as an egg was followed immediately by another rush of cool gel, filling the few spaces left in him. He could feel the eggs much better with Hux’s movements jostling them, and the added friction of Hux sliding against his prostate made Kylo’s orgasm build rapidly. He opened his eyes -- when had he closed them? -- and looked down between his body and Hux’s, and realized with a start that Hux’s stomach looked flat.

And that his own didn’t. Kylo came with a whine, splattering his slightly rounded belly with stripes of white. The effect wasn’t as egregious on him as on Hux’s skinny frame. Kylo had been thick to begin with, but his middle was ever so slightly rounded now, and his insides felt tight.

“Stars,” Hux gasped. That pretty blue flush was in his cheeks again, and spreading across his chest too.

“How many?” Kylo croaked.

Hux shook his head. He was snapping his hips forward desperately, eyes closed, his face softer than Kylo had ever seen it. He lowered himself to his forearms, curling over Kylo. Coming close, like he did sometimes when he was angry, their faces scant inches from touching. Something brushed Kylo’s shoulders. Hux’s hands, touching so tentatively that Kylo might doubt he had felt it at all, if he hadn’t looked. Blue fingertips barely traced his skin. Hux was making little sounds in the back of his throat, bitten-off moans. Another egg squeezed up inside him and Kylo shuddered, both hands coming to his middle, pawing there. Surely this couldn’t kill him. Hux existed, after all. _Should have asked which parent_ \-- were there three of them? Perhaps they had only used _one_ egg….

“I can’t breathe,” Kylo said, and the moment he said it, it was true. There was a twenty-five pound weight in his gut. “Hux, I can’t breathe. I can’t--”

“You can. I can tell because of the talking,” Hux deadpanned. “I told you it would be easier on your knees.” But, mercifully, he slowed and pulled out, wincing the whole torturous way. They whined in unison when the flat, rounded head of Hux’s cock stretched Kylo’s rim again, and then it was over. _Was_ it over?

Hux rolled over on his back next to Kylo, his movements lithe and graceful now, whip-quick. He stroked his cock briskly with one hand, businesslike. Another bulge appeared at the base.

Kylo took a deep breath and found that he could. The icy cage that had gripped his lungs was gone. It had been panic, not the eggs, that choked him. He moved to sit up like Hux was, and grunted. The weight and fullness in his gut was still very real. Even though he knew they were up too far to just come shooting out, Kylo felt that one wrong move might make that happen.

“Easy. Be careful, Ren,” Hux admonished him. His voice contained none of its usual ire.

Kylo shifted, finding his new center of balance and then scooching up cautiously. Viscous blue fluid leaked out of him in a thin stream, but not a torrent. “How many more are there?”

Hux made an irritated face. The bulge was halfway up his cock. “One, I think.”

“You think?”

“It can be hard to tell until they’re all out. Pfassk it,” Hux muttered. Before he thought better of it, Kylo reached over and grabbed the ovipositor. It was still warmer than the surrounding room, but cooling quickly. Under Kylo’s touch, the organ throbbed. Kylo squeezed gently under the bulge of the egg, and pulled up slowly. Hux bit his lip until it went white, his eyes fluttering when the egg reached his head. The slit opened, stretching obscenely just like Kylo had thought it must, but the egg itself made Kylo’s eyes widen.

“Stars,” said Kylo. He didn’t know what else to say. The egg was a little more than two inches in diameter, and perfectly round. Its surface was a shimmering, speckled iridescent blue. Under the light of the heat lamps it glittered cyan and violet and silver. The egg came free and Kylo leaned to catch it in his other hand, not even minding the way tight fullness in his gut felt now. The egg was firm enough to hold its shape in Kylo’s hand, but soft too. Jelly-like. He held it up to the light, turning it. Some of the speckles flashed warmly, gold or bronze. Looking into its depths was dizzying.

“Must you?” Hux protested.

“Are there more?”

“No. Empty.” The ovipositor was softening in Kylo’s grasp. Kylo released it, and tore his eyes away from the egg to watch it withdraw smoothly back into Hux’s body.

“What happens to these now?” The thought occurred to Kylo that he ought to have asked that before.

Hux sighed. “As I said, they’re not fertilized. They’ll dissolve in time. Give it a couple hours.”

“I don’t think I can walk.”

“I should kick you out.” Hux said bitterly. “Waddling back to your quarters is what you deserve.”

“That’s not very gracious, General. If I fertilized this one, would I get a little Hux?” Kylo squeezed the egg in his hand gently.

“Do _not_ ,” snapped Hux, glaring at the semen drying on Kylo’s stomach with sudden alarm. “Give it to me.” He reached for the egg.

Kylo raised it to his face and took a bite. Minerally, just like Hux. “Not bad.”

“ _Ren!_ ” Hux cried. His eyes were back to ‘normal’, Kylo noted, the whites very white. His hands were, too. Lips pink again. No one he passed in the hallway, provided he was clothed, would know he was anything but human. No one except Kylo. That idea was particularly appealing, Kylo found.

Kylo chewed and swallowed, looking at the remains of the egg with interest and then back at Hux. “What? You’ve never been curious?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo that's GROSS. Hux is really just worried that if Kylo likes it he'll start trying to use Hux as a glorified boba straw.
> 
> This is essentially crack taken seriously and I spent way too much time thinking about reptilian alien reproduction. Don't think about Kylo trying really hard to make Hux more comfortable with his halfbreed status and then it backfiring because when Hux is comfortable he starts doing more reptile things that upset the crew, like:  
> lay on warm surface  
> eat spacerat raw  
> no blink  
> hiss


End file.
